


Viscéral.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU - Omegaverse, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima tiene una emergencia hormonal mientras está afuera.<br/>Takao vive más cerca que él.<br/>Pero Takao no está en casa.<br/>Su alfa sí.<br/>Y Midorima no resiste más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscéral.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> Desde abril que no escribía nada de KnB, quiero llorar.

Se apretó la mano en la garganta respirando con la boca abierta, en un inútil intento por apaciguar ese caliente sofoco que rápidamente lo estaba obligando a perder la cordura.  
Revolvió su maleta por sexta ocasión, sabiendo muy bien que allí no estaba lo que necesitaba. Con horror se había percatado de ello en el segundo intento después de comprar el boleto del tren, pensando que no había buscado correctamente la primera vez, ya que iba con el apuro de perder de vista a sus compañeros de facultad después de una interminable charla de preparación en el hospital donde harían sus prácticas.  
El celo de los omegas no tenía fecha fija, podía actuar cada tres o cuatro meses y en casos especiales incluso sólo dos veces al año, variando también el tiempo de duración, así que Midorima debía esperar a que su cuerpo le avisara para tomarse los supresores, y debía hacerlo rápido ya que mientras más tiempo se manifestara su celo más tardarían las medicinas en actuar. Cuando notó la primera alarma ya estaban sentados en aquella gran sala escuchando el discurso, teniendo prohibido salir o no podrían volver a entrar.  
Rayos, ¿no pudo ser otro día? ¿en otro momento? Envidiaba a los que podían darse cuenta de que venía su celo uno o dos días antes y la llevaban fácil… no, envidiaba directamente a los que no tenían que preocuparse de esa mierda.  
Y esto era demasiado importante para él, así que no tuvo de otra más que resistir.  
A quince largos minutos de que el orador los dejara ir los síntomas se hallaban en un nivel desesperante, con calambres en la zona pélvica que se iban acentuando y arrastraban fuego por donde pasaban. Midorima no dejó de torcer y apretar sus piernas, metiendo nerviosamente los dedos entre sus cabellos mientras rogaba porque la manecilla del reloj se apresurara y que el característico olor a desinfectante disimulara el que él despedía.  
Cuando finalmente la reunión se vio terminada fue el primero en recoger todo y salir, sorprendiendo a varios.  
Habría podido aprovechar de pedir en el hospital que le inyectaran un supresor, sin embargo su presuntuoso orgullo no podía permitir que nadie se enterara. Los rostros horrorizados de sus padres mientras lo encerraban en su habitación dejándolo llorar y sufrir por su primer celo vinieron a su caótica mente, negados a llevarlo a un consultorio y que todos supieran que su primogénito era un omega.  
Aunque la sociedad ya no fuera tan cerrada como él creía, el estigma que le dejó el rechazo de sus padres estaba demasiado marcado. Nadie volvería a mirarlo de esa manera, nadie lo desmeritaría por esta condición con la que había nacido, y tampoco quería volver a pasar por esa tortura a la que su cuerpo lo sometería por unas 36 horas. Oprimió su puño dentro del bolsillo de su maletín donde deberían estar sus supresores, al igual que sus ojos frustrados se apretaron con rabia.  
— Hermano, ¿me das algunas pastillas? Olvidé pedírtelas antes y no quiero llevarme una sorpresa en el colegio.  
Su hermana menor se le había acercado esa mañana antes de que ambos fueran a sus clases, en voz bajita para no incomodar a sus padres con el tema de Shintaro. Ella también era una omega, pero al ser mujer no recibía tanta presión.  
— Tienes que estar preparada en todo momento. No debes darle a la suerte la oportunidad de que te haga una mala jugada.  
— Cielos, no empieces a hablar como un anciano supersticioso.  
De todas formas se lo prometió energéticamente juntando ambas palmas frente a su cara mientras el mayor le sacudía los cabellos, tomando luego su maletín para sacar el frasco de pastillas y dárselo. No quería retrasarse y dar pie a que algo saliera mal en su día, así que no se dio cuenta que su hermana dejó el frasco en el mesón de la cocina cuando su padre la apuró para irla a dejar a la escuela. Shintaro dejó su taza de café ya vacía justo a un lado y se había marchado a su destino pendiente de la dirección del hospital al que debía asistir para asegurarse de no terminar perdido.  
Y así selló su suerte, con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.  
Por una sola vez que se equivocaba las consecuencias debían desencadenarse de la peor forma posible.  
Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado debilitado y empapado en ese sudor mezclado con las peligrosas feromonas. Desde hace rato ni podía mantenerse erguido, aferrado a la agarradera del tren que apenas le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. El celo se volvía más agresivo si se usaban supresores constantemente, en cambio habían estudios que indicaban que satisfacerse personalmente dentro del celo ayudaba a calmar los síntomas hasta cierto punto, no obstante esto le era totalmente inútil a alguien tan reservado como Midorima, e incluso si deseara hacer algo al respecto como último recurso no iba a meterse las manos en los calzoncillos en pleno vagón.  
Una corriente que agitó toda su espina dorsal lo hizo arquearse y gemir involuntariamente, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban más próximas a él. Se mordió el labio maldiciendo, escondido tras su flequillo mientras apretaba más el maletín con el que escondía su terrible erección.  
Ya estaba llegando al límite, dentro de nada sería demasiado obvio. Más personas comenzaron a notar el ambiente cambiado y clavaban sus ojos curiosos en su espalda encorvada, incluso un par de alfas empezaron a reaccionar aunque todavía no se dieran cuenta. No podía esperar a que eso pasara, no sería humillado así. En cuanto el altavoz anunció la parada se bajó lo más rápido posible, chocando con algunas personas y sin importarle dónde llegó, porque de todas formas sabía que no estaba cerca de su hogar.  
Al menos pudo respirar un poco mejor ahora que no tenía alfas cerca.  
Ir en bus o tomar un taxi tardaría demasiado, añadiendo que no sería menos peligroso que haberse quedado dentro del tren. Se aflojó la corbata siendo un intento completamente vano y se esforzó por visualizar en alguna parte el nombre de la estación. Acomodó sus anteojos varias veces a pesar de que no eran éstos los que fallaban, hasta que los manchones se volvieron nítidos y pudo leer un nombre en la señalización.  
“Odaiba”.  
Se le vino un solo nombre a la cabeza y boqueando sofocado como si la saliva se le evaporara sacó su celular. Lo recogió del suelo cuando se le cayó, manteniéndose apoyado con la otra mano en su rodilla. Sólo un poco, un poco más de tiempo.  
Al encontrar el contacto, con dedos poco fiables marcó el botón verde y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. “Este número no se encuentra disp-“. Maldita sea. Se las cobraría todas a Takao, esto y todas las veces en la vida que lo ha fastidiado, incluyendo el montón de correo basura lleno de cadenas con las que Kazunari sabía que lo metía en aprietos, ya que Midorima era el único (idiota) que no podía ignorar esas tonterías de “envíalo a 30 amigos o algo malo pasará” siendo que su lista de contactos tristemente llegaba a diez. Además de suscribirlo a páginas lascivas sin su consentimiento.  
Pero ese bueno para nada seguía siendo el único omega que conocía que vivía a sólo dos cuadras, y el único que podía salvarlo ahora. Recogió su maletín y ese último aliento de esperanza fue lo que le dio las fuerzas para levantarse y mover sus piernas casi vencidas por el entumecimiento.  
\-----  
— Mido… rima-kun, ¿cierto?  
Shintaro no podía verle bien la cara, no obstante, esa voz para nada escandalosa sin dudas no le pertenecía a Takao. Si se hubiese fijado un poco más lo habría reconocido como el chico de las fotos que su no-amigo le presumió casi metiéndoselo en los ojos la pasada navidad. Preguntó por Takao, o al menos eso creyó ya que la voz apenas le salía.  
— Um, si buscas a Kazunari está visitando a sus padres. Tal vez no sepas que dañó su teléfono y recién reunió para comprar uno nuevo, puedo llamarlo por ti… oye, ¿te encuentras bien?  
Midorima lo había quitado de la entrada para poder pasar, no había tiempo para ser educado. Ya se disculparía luego. Aunque Takao no estuviera, con lo que le costó llegar hasta ahí se le habían acabado las opciones.  
Dejó caer el maletín en su camino hacia el baño y abrió el botiquín en busca de supresores. Chasqueó muy fuerte la lengua al no encontrar ningún frasco con ese nombre específico, aferrándose al lavabo al respirar tan bruscamente por la falta de control. Un poco más, sólo… salió trasbilando, haciendo que la puerta golpeara la pared al chocar con ella y se tambaleó hacia la habitación bajo la mirada del pelinegro con un ojo tapado.  
Llegó al cuarto que compartía la pareja hundiendo la orilla de la cama con su peso y se secó la frente con la manga mientras revolvía en los cajones, desesperado por no hallar ni una sola cápsula de lo que necesitaba. Cayó de costado en el colchón abrazando su abdomen con fuerza, incluso sus ojos lagrimearon por la impotencia, y empeoró cuando Himuro se asomó en el umbral.  
El mayor que lo observaba fijamente se rozó los labios entreabiertos con la punta de los dedos, queriendo saborear ese increíble aroma.  
— Medici- na… Takao… él debe tener supresores.  
— Parece que sus lloriqueos no exageraban, quejándose porque Shin-chan está tan ocupado en su mundo y no le contestas los correos donde te contaba la noticia. Kazunari está encinta, así que no necesitará supresores por un buen tiempo.  
¿Por qué no le sorprendía de Takao? Metiendo la pata con un tipo que recién acaba de conocer.  
Clavó los dedos en su vientre, logrando sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba aún a través de la ropa. También pudo empezar a notar ya los líquidos excitados que mojaban su parte trasera.  
Tatsuya se adentró a la habitación y por inercia le gritó que se alejara, puesto que su mente se volvía espesa y nublosa; eso incluso lo relajó, dejando poco a poco de pensar y preocuparse. Movió su largo cuerpo en la cama, lentamente, pegando su nariz en las sábanas que contenían el olor de Himuro. Gimió como si el aroma del alfa lo masturbara, cada vez más intenso y concentrado en la habitación, y empezó a moler su pelvis contra el colchón buscando desahogarse de alguna manera.  
— Vaya, hace mucho que no había vuelto a sentir esto. Dicen que hacerlo con un embarazado es casi tan bueno como follar con alguien en celo pero… bueno, Kazunari y yo hemos tenido un poco de problemas con eso.  
— N- no te… acerques… —a pesar de la tremenda sed que Shintaro sentía no dejaba de salivar, chorreando por su mentón hasta las sábanas.  
El más bajo se sentó a su lado y sin que lo tocara las caderas de Midorima vibraron violentamente.  
— No puedo evitarlo. —escuchó el de lentes en su oreja y apretó las cobijas entre sus dedos, ladeando su rostro rojísimo para que Himuro lo besara. Su lengua pasando por sus dientes, sus labios apretando y chupando los suyos hicieron temblar a Midorima.  
Si Himuro se había acercado tanto ya no habría manera de separarlo de Midorima, inducido por el estado del alto chico su cuerpo hervía también.  
Las manos del pelinegro de inmediato fueron por su ropa, abriéndola sin cuidado para descubrir su torso y bajar ahí con sus manos y boca, y a cada simple contacto Midorima reaccionaba retorciéndose y frotándose contra el otro. A la vez débilmente trató de apartarlo mientras balbuceaba que parara, sin embargo con cada nueva sensación que hacía enloquecer su cuerpo, más iba perdiendo la noción de sí mismo.  
Apenas Himuro le tocó el pantalón sus piernas se abrieron como un asqueroso cualquiera, hambriento porque sus degenerados deseos se satisfacieran.  
— Ahh, tu olor es demasiado potente… ¿te has contenido por mucho tiempo? —Midorima lo empujaba a perder el juicio también. Con dos dedos presionó duramente su mojada entrada a través de la tela y fue suficiente para sacarle los más grotescos gemidos— Kazunari ha hablado de ti, tan serio, tan inalcanzable y orgulloso. Así que supongo que eres virgen, ¿verdad? Al menos de aquí. —empujó sus dedos con más fuerza y el estímulo limitado por la ropa hacía sufrir al menor— Pídelo.  
Con desespero Shintaro trató de abrirse el cinturón y fue ayudado por Tatsuya, cuya erección se marcaba perfectamente contra el muslo ajeno. El menor estaba por jalarse los cabellos, quería arrancarse la piel para dejar de sentir tanto calor.  
También alcanzando su límite Himuro le retiró los anteojos, viendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes. Se lamió los labios, apretándose la entrepierna para aguantar sólo un segundo más.  
— Pídelo.  
Su consciencia humana se apagó, perdió sus principios y su identidad. Dejó de ser Midorima Shintaro.  
— … Viólame…  
\-----  
Aahh, sus padres eran tan pesados. Le alegraba verlos de vez en cuando pero cuando se ponían a cuestionar el 90% de su vida se arrepentía al instante, aunque al menos se les notaba en la cara que les emocionaba tener su primer nieto.  
Dejó sus cosas tiradas en el sillón avisando con cansancio su regreso, sin recibir respuesta. Fue a la cocina por algo de beber y tomó directo casi la mitad del bote de yogurt, hábito que se le había terminado pegando de Tatsuya y sus raras costumbres gringas.  
— ¿Tatsu? Si no estás avísame. —se rió de su propia tontería encaminándose al cuarto, y en cuanto abrió la puerta tuvo que llevarse las manos a la nariz por el intenso olor.  
— Oh, ya volviste.  
Tatsuya estaba al borde de la cama terminando de ponerse la camisa y se notaba que acababa de ducharse, sin embargo los ojos de Kazunari no pudieron estar más de dos segundos sobre él al divisar un segundo cuerpo al otro lado de la cama.  
— Shin… ¿chan? —esa descomunal altura, ese cabello del que tanto se burlaba. Era inconfundible aun estando de espaldas, con la cara oculta entre su pelo y la almohada.  
No podía apreciar sus ojos pero parecía dormido. Quiso no mirar mas fue inevitable, notando cada marca roja en su piel descubierta y los fluidos regados en las cobijas entre sus piernas maltratadas, semen mezclado con algo de sangre.  
— No quiso comer nada y se desmayó luego de la última vez. Cuando su cuerpo descanse unas horas probablemente el celo volverá a actuar.  
Preguntar qué pasó sería demasiado absurdo, incluso sin las ropas tiradas en el piso y el penetrante olor a sexo no hacían falta más pistas. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, rabia, desconcierto, decepción, cruzando un brazo sobre su vientre apenas marcado. Himuro se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama y lo llamó, pudo oírlo pero no atendió. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan tranquilo?  
— Que vengas.  
Sintió un escalofrío por esa voz fría y profunda y finalmente obedeció por inercia, influenciado por las hormonas del embarazo que lo volvían más dócil con su alfa. Aun así Takao no pudo dejar de mirar a su amigo con terror, con las manos de Himuro posándose a cada lado de su cintura mientras besaba su estómago de cuatro meses, ahí donde estaba su hija.


End file.
